


Checkmate

by elliex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loosely considers some S09 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliex/pseuds/elliex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast comes with a side of revelation for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from... it's short, maybe too short to be on Ao3 (?). The scene just popped into my head and made me laugh, so I tried to translate it here. 
> 
> If you read, I hope it works. :)

\+ + + +

Sam didn't feel good about Cas striking out on his own. He'd wanted to talk the former angel into staying at the bunker, but something was up with Dean - his brother just wouldn't listen and kept insisting that Cas would be safer away from them. 

_Whatever._ Sam knew he'd figure out what was going on sooner or later. In the meantime, dammit, there were some things that Cas _needed_ to know, and judging by how that waitress was eyeing him as he placed his order. . . 

Sam kicked at Dean's foot under the table, interrupting his brother's glaring. Apparently, Dean's coffee had pissed him off. 

"Talk to him," Sam hissed, jerking his head at Cas, who was walking back towards the booth.

"About what?," Dean muttered, shifting his glower to Sam.

Sam gestured towards the waitress who was clearly checking Cas out. "About girls - look at _her_ ," he said.

Dean did, and his expression darkened. Now he was glaring at Cas, who was standing by the booth and giving Dean an expectant look.

Cas endured Dean's narrowed gaze for about half a second before succinctly ordering the older Winchester to "slide over." Sam was somewhat surprised when Dean did. 

They chatted - or rather, Sam and Cas chatted - for a few moments about mundane things while Dean scowled at his coffee. Finally, Sam cleared his throat and decided to open the can of worms himself. "So, uh, Cas - how are you feeling about the human stuff?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, I suppose?"

"Well, uh, Dean wanted to talk to you about - uh - " Sam looked to his brother for help. Dean just rolled his eyes. 

Cas looked back and forth between them, confusion on his face.

Dean took a breath but anything he was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of their orders. Dean started to dig into his eggs and bacon, but Sam cleared his throat again and gave his brother the eye. 

"Fine," Dean muttered. "Practice safe sex, Cas." He shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth and grinned at his brother.

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes because as sex talks went, that was pathetic. And judging by the look on Cas's face, Dean had only confused him. 

"So, uh - do you have questions we can help with, Cas?" Sam asked, cringing inwardly at where the conversation might go from here, but intent on helping their friend even if Dean was being a wuss about this. Sam took a swig of orange juice and swished it around in his mouth, focusing on its bitter taste and wishing he had a vodka chaser.

"I don't understand," Cas began before hesitating. Sam took another sip of juice and waited on Cas to spit out his question, praying he could answer it with a straight face. Cas was looking at Dean, whose attention was trained entirely on the plate of food in front of him.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?," Cas asked. 

Sam sprayed his orange juice all over the table. He wiped his mouth and waited for Dean to erupt and set Cas to rights. _How could an angel be so clueless?_ , Sam wondered. 

Instead?

"Yeah, Cas," Dean finally answered. "Sam just can't mind his own business." He shoveled another forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

Cas nodded and began eating his own greasy breakfast. Sam stared at the two of them, his mouth agape. Uh- _What?_

He raised a shaking hand and got the waitress's attention. "Check, please," he said. 

Dean took a sip of coffee and smirked at Sam's befuddlement. "You mean _checkmate_ , little brother."

\+ + + +


End file.
